Meself
by FinalFantasyChick190
Summary: KIDSERGE! another Kid Serge of course, i can't resist. semifluffy as always, not too bad. R


Hey again everyone...I've just gotten Chrono trigger...for my birthday...yay...I'm 13. So I might write some Chrono Trigger sometime.

This probably aint too good...but oh well...it's sweet...I guess...ACTUALLY GUESS is one of my best chrono cross fics.

GO KID AND SERGE FANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chrono Cross Meself 

Kid shifted uncomfortably under her covers, closing her eyes tightly as thunder clashed against the blackened skies. Kid well...didn't altogether like thunder...she wasn't a wimp, far from it...but...Kid borrowed deeper beneath her covers as gold pierced the safely blackened night. Then another crash...this one worthy of all hell and more struck, causing Kid to hide her head under her pillow.

If this kept up, kid was sure to have those nightmares again. Those horrible nightmares that constantly fended off all ideas of sleeping. They left Kid sad and tired...and afraid of more loss...more so than Lucca...

Serge always made it all better...always...

Serge could and would make it okay...he'd always save her...

NO...Kid had promised herself she wouldn't be such a bother to Serge anymore. He didn't need her problems and fears to top of his own. Probably didn't even care...just being nice, cause it was the way he was. Simply faking it, like he did for everyone else he actually didn't like under it all. Besides...Kid had long ago decided she didn't deserve his attention...she wasn't even a real person...why would she deserve anything so great.

A few knocks where heard against kids wooden inn door. Kid drew her head from beneath her pillow, collecting her composure for whomever lie ahead.

"C'min..." Kid's voice almost cracked despite her desperate attempts. A bloody handsome blue-haired friend accepted Kid's allowance, and eased the door open. Kid was sure Serge was the only person that could even make opening a door comforting. "What a ya doin ere'?" Kid asked, forcing her face into surprise. The first thing Kid noticed is Serge looked concerned, as he closed the creaky old door noiselessly. Kid sighed. "I'm fine, mate..." Serge didn't seem convinced as of yet. "Really." Kid tried to sound sure of herself. It was impossible to lie to him, he caught everything. Every little crack in your voice, every off set look...It was as though he had the ability to look into your very soul with those deep ocean eyes. Kid looked down, away from those eyes that poured into her. Serge sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Look ya don't need to support me..." Kid closed her eyes. He was always there for everyone, she wanted to make it all easier on him. He was the Chrono Trigger, his whole life was screwed up till then, and he could die in a matter of days, he didn't need her shit as well. Kid sighed. "I can take care a meself, ya know..." Kid hesitated. "I shouldn't have ta be ya problem..." Serge sighed, turning his head to see Kid's face.

"Your not a problem." Serge's voice was soft and sure.

Kid looked up, "Yea...I am..." Kid shook her head yes as Serge shook his own head no. "I'm always loading me problems on ya."

"I want them." Serge spoke so sure and calm. Serge gave his cute, and very charming I might add, half smile. "You know...you're all that keeps me going when it gets tough." Kid didn't understand. Serge sighed slightly. "I'm obligated to do all these things...to be all these things." Serge let out a deeper sigh. "I have no choice...I have to do it all. Like it's my duty to..." Serge stopped, thinking over his words. "...but I get so wrapped up in it all I can't keep myself going sometimes." Serge smiled softly, meeting Kid's questioning gaze. "You keep me going."

"How??" Kid didn't' get it at all. "I just put more on ya...just someone else ya obligated ta." Serge shook his head a little.

"I need someone that I actually care about to take care of. I guess it just makes me happy to make you happy. Maybe gives me more reason to believe I have my own life, where I care about people, simply cause I do, for no reason but because they are who they are. That this is my life, not something thought up god knows how long ago, and I have some sort of duty to fulfill, and that duty being my only purpose." Kid realized he kinda had the same situation she did, in an entirely different way. "I want to take care of you..."

"I can take care of meself." Serge looked at Kid silently for a moment, then smiled broadly.

"I know...but..." Serge smirked slightly. "Don't I get a turn?" Kid stared blankly at Serge. How the hell did he twist that one? Kid was about to reply with an arrogant, "she could take care of herself" then the thunder cut her off completely, causing her to jump into Serge's arms.

"I can take care of meself, ya know."

"And I don't doubt you can."


End file.
